Liking A Girl With An Over Protective Brother
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is new to the school, and quickly developed a crush on the wonderful, Monika Beilschimdt. To bad she has Gilbert, the over protective brother, on her back so much that Feliciano can't even talk to her. GerIta ItaGer Fem!Germany Fem!Canada Fem!Romano Spamano AU Nyotalia
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew at a calming rate, students everywhere were chatting and comparing hours. Many were high-fiving, others had a look of disappoint. The building stood tall, a huge and round clock in the middle of the very top floor, which everyone assumed was for the bell and clock only. The time was 7:30 AM. Class was about to begin, and everyone was heading to their first hour, on the first day of school.

Everyone, except a certain redhead Italian.

"Ve~!" he yelled, running as fast as he could, up the long walk way to the school, "I'm late! I'm late!" he cried. He finally reached the front doors, looking around. Thankfully, there were still some students out, so he wasn't the only one. That would be both awkward and alarming. He huffed, dumpling over to catch his breath. Once he did, the Italian entered the school.

Sighing in relief at the cool, air-conditioned school, he took a look over his attire. He looked like a mess. His uniform all wrinkled and out-of-place, his shoes untied and a little muddy from the rain last night, and his tie undone. He reached up, running a hand though his hair to check it. Just as he feared; it was also messy.

He looked both ways done the halls, to make sure no one has seen his terrible appearance yet, and skipped over to a nearby washroom. He went to the sink, turning it on and ran his hands under it. He splashed his face, thankful for the cold water. It sent a pleasured and welcome shiver done his spine. He turned off the water, reached for a paper towel, and lightly patted his face dry. For the first time today, he looked in the mirror. It was much worse than he thought.

His hair looked like it had never seen a hair brush. His eye looked red, most likely from the wake up call by the cold water. It would go away soon. His face didn't look as tired as he had thought, but it was still there. This will teach him to stay up past his bedtime on a school night.

The teenager sighed loudly, and ran a hand though his hair. As he did, he talked to himself in the mirror, "Ciao, my name is Feliciano Vargas," he said, putting in a smile, "I'm new here in town, so this is my first year here. I hope we can be good friends, and not fight at all!" the boy removed his hands, and started to straighten his uniform, and tied his shoes, "Ve~, I am 17-years-old, in my third year in high school, so that would mean I'm a junior." he said, thinking about the American ways of school.

"Anyway," he said, now playing with his tie to try to get it right, "I like pasta, music, art, and games. I'm a nice person, so I'll be friendly and never mean, ve~!"

That was when the first bell rang. He jumped, not expecting it, and forgot about his tie. He grabbed his book bag, slung it over his shoulder, and quickly ran out the washroom. He only made about three steps before running into someone, who shouted something in a language Feliciano didn't know.

He landed on the floor, papers everywhere and his book bag flew to the other side of the hall. He rubbed his head, "V-Ve! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I-" he was cut off when he opened his eyes, only to lay them on one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

There, in front of him, was a lady. She was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. Her hair was short, blonde. Cut to reach the bottom of her neck. She was wearing the schools uniform for a girl, and it looked tight. Especially around the, ahem, chest area. But, Feliciano tried his hardest not to stare at them.

When she opened her eyes to look at him, he was able to stare at her bright, captivating blue eyes. Feliciano was staring into her eyes so much, he could see her contact lens. She gave him an odd look, and he was snapped out of it, "Ciao, Bella," he said pulled a charming smile, "I'm sorry I ran into you." he moved so he was now sitting on his knees. He began to pick up her fallen papers, and handed them to her, who was also picking them up. Before she would get up and walk away, and stood up, and offered a hand, "my name is Feliciano Vargas. Please, tell me yours?" he asked.

This girl didn't seem fazed by his charm, but she was a little confused. She hesitated before taking his hand, pulling herself up. She dusted her skirt, and straightened the papers in her hands, "Monika Beilschmidt." she answered, not really looking at him. She walked passed him, "watch where you're going next time."

Feliciano watched her walk away. Once she was out of sight, he kicked a locker, immediately regretting it as he held his foot. Why didn't she reacted to his charm at all? She should have been putty! A simple smile from him, an Italian for goodness sake, normally puts a girl down on her knees! So, why didn't this one...?

He decided to try again the next time he sees her. No way is he letting a lady like that just walk away from him without not even a hug. She was too beautiful.

* * *

Soon, the first class has ended. The redheaded Italian sighed softly, and stood up from his desk. His least favorite subject is next. Physical Education. He wasn't looking forward to it.

He said his goodbyes to all the ladies that giggled in his direction. He was about to walk out the door, when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, rather tightly and painfully. He heard a hiss like laugh, and looked up to see the man who had taken him, "Jeez, the first day and alright you have girls kissing your feet! What are you, a god or something?"

The other teen was albino, which Feliciano thought was really cool, with red eyes. Is that even possible? He'd love to paint this guy one day! "Oh, no no," he laughed, trying to slip out of his grasp, "I'm just nice to them. Sometimes, girls take niceness as flirting."

"Man, I'll try that, then." he laughed, and finally took his arm off him, "I'm Gilbert, by the way. You must be new, I haven't seen you around through all the years I've been in town." Gilbert said, shaking Feliciano's hand.

Said Italian was a bit dazed at the others excitement, "Ve~, si! I'm new here. My name is Feliciano. I come from Italy."

"Italy?" Gilbert asked, "Awesome! That's South from Germany, where I'm from!" he let out that same hiss like laugh, and began to walk out the classroom, "stick with me, Feli-cakes. I'll make sure you survive the year."

Feliciano tilted his head a little at the nickname, but thought it was cute and followed him, running a little to walk beside him, "Thanks, Gilbert!" he let out a wide smile, "My next class is P.E., do you know where it is?"

"No way!" the other looked at him, "that's my next class, too! Come on, I'll show you!" he grabbed Feliciano's arm, and started to run towards the separate building. Poor Feliciano was practically dragging on the floor. He moved around what seemed like millions of people, and, finally, they were in front of the building, "Let's go, Feli-cakes!" he said, and took him in the place.

It was huge, to say the least. Already, there were people from different grades in the gym, all laughing and hang about, "We barely do anything in his class." Gilbert cleared up, "we normally just sit and hang out. You can do that with my group of people! Congratulations, Feli-cakes, you're now a cool kid!"

With that, Feliciano was, again, dragged to a couple of people on the other side. They were seated on the top of the stands, in a corner. It wasn't many people. One was blonde with wavy locks, with blue eyes and a scruffy beard. One had tanned skin, green eyes and curly brown hair. One had wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and some... bushy eyebrows. Another was also blonde, and her hair was also wavy. Down to her middle back, Feliciano guessed. She wore glasses, and had a pretty shade of purple eyes. The other looked just like the girl, but his hair was a bit darker, and he had blue eyes.

"Feli-cakes, this is Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Madeline, and Alfred." he pointed to the people as he listed them, "they're good friends of mine! Guys, this is Feliciano Vargas, he's new here."

The group said hellos to him, which made Feliciano feel welcomed into their group. That was, until he heard a certain curse from behind, then a slap like pat to the back of his head, "Fratello," he heard, "where have you been?! I told you that I also had this period-" Feliciano's older sister, Lovina, stopped in mid sentence when her angry eyes fell on Antonio, who was smiling at her like an idiot. Feliciano looked back and forward between them, confused, "Oh hell no, not you again!" Lovina suddenly squeaked, and took a step back as Antonio stood up.

"Mi amore!" he said, happily, "you came back!"

"Not for you, bastard!" Lovina yelled, kicking Antonio away and ended up running back to where she was before.

Feliciano almost ran after her, but was cut off by a loud, depressed sigh from the Spanish-speaking male. He looked back at him, seeing that he was pouting and sat back down, "Ah, how she wounds me with lies." he said.

Gilbert squashed himself between Francis and Antonio, and patted his back, "Don't worry, she'll come around!"

Feliciano tilted his head, "Do you like Lovi?" he asked, a little confused.

Antonio looked at him, and gave a nod, "How do you know her? Are you familia?"

"Si!" Feliciano let out a smile, "She's my older sister. I'll talk to her, if you'd like!"

Antonio smiled, and patted the space beside him, hoping Feliciano would sit, which he did. He was now caught up in a conversation with the Spaniard, that he didn't notice a certain blonde haired female walk up to them, and in front of Gilbert. His attention was brought to them, when he heard her voice, "Bruder," she said, her hands on her hips. Feliciano noticed a quiet looking male next to her with black hair and deep brown eyes. He wondered if that was Monika's boyfriend, which he really hoped was not, "let me see your schedule."

Gilbert handed over a piece of paper without any complaints, other than a smile. Monika looked the paper over, and shook her head, "Good, we don't have any classes other than this one together."

The albino stood up, "What?! Who am I going to cheat off of?!"

Monika rolled her eyes, "Not me." she said, short and simple. Her eyes went across his friends, but stopped momentarily on Feliciano. Their eyes locked for a second, before she quickly turned away, and walked to where she was.

Feliciano followed her with his eyes, staring with great interest. Gilbert seemed to noticed this, and switched places with Antonio, "Hey," he said to the Italian, who snapped out of it and looked at the German, "are you staring at my little sister?"

Little sister?!

The rest of the group's attention was brought to them, all staring at Feliciano, waiting for the answer. Said redhead went a bright color of red, "V-Ve~! N-No! I wasn't, I swear!"

"Good," Gilbert leaned back, and crossed his arms. He gave Feliciano a deadly look, "because if you even think about touching my little Monika, I won't hesitate to kill you." he said, honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to art class," said the teacher, "my name is Elizaveta. I don't like it when people call me Ms. It makes me feel so old." she said with a laugh.

Feliciano slumped in his stool. He twirled the paint brush in his hands a bit, trying his best to listen to her. But how could he?

It was the last hour of the first day of school. Art class, which was Feliciano's favorite class. There were not many students in the class, so it was a good size. Instead of desks, there were stools and aisles. A white, fabric board was placed in front of him, and the other students. Feliciano guessed it was because they were going to paint today.

He slowly looked around the classroom, looking at all the faces. Of course, there were a few that he couldn't see very well, thanks to their board being in front of their faces. But, he'll just get a look at them when the class it over.

"Alright, and those are the class rules." Elizaveta said, which caught Feliciano's attention, "Now, I'm going to call role." she took a clip board from her desk, and started to call out the names in alphabetical order. Feliciano didn't need to listen to this, really. His last name starts with V, so he doesn't need to pay attention.

That is, until she called out a familiar name.

"Monika Beilschmidt?"

"Here."

Feliciano felt his heart stop. He quickly looked around to find who said that. He leaned over to the side to see over his white board, and saw, the one and only, Monika. She was sitting next to the window, facing the front of the room. Her hand was up to signal where she was for Elizaveta, then put it down to her lap. Feliciano was now excited. He couldn't believe that she was in his class. He took another look around. No Gilbert.

This class could be his chance to talk to her. There was no scary older brother to hold him back, this time. By the end of this week, he will at least have Monika as a friend.

"Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Here."

The world felt like it had just ended.

Slowly, Feliciano turned his head to the boy, hoping that it was a different Francis. Praying that it was someone else. But, to his dismay, there he was. The breaded, blonde, Frenchmen.

This is where Feliciano's plan to get Monika reached an end.

* * *

Feliciano let out a groan, and collapsed on his bed. His school bag fell to the ground, and his face on to his pillow. Today was not a good day.

How did he not notice Francis being in that same classroom? Francis, the best friend of Gilbert. Francis, the person who could tell Gilbert if Feliciano ever made a move on his little sister. What was he supposed to do now? He really liked her, something about her just really wants him to get closer. He doesn't know what. It could be her soft looking hair. Or her deep, blue eyes. Or her long legs. Or her thin nose. Or her narrow face...

But now, he can't even look at her. Great. The only class they have together without Gilbert, and Francis is in it. Just fantastic. Just...

He let out a sigh. He wanted Monika to at least notice him. But what good would it do, if that brother of hers beats the stuffing out of him? The only thing that would go through Monika's mind is she witnessed that, is weak. Feliciano didn't want to be known as weak. He doesn't want to be known as anything negative. Not by her, not by anyone.

He had to think of a plan, a new one. Maybe he could...

Feliciano didn't finish that thought, as he fell asleep.

* * *

The Italian man was, surprisingly, not so excited for school the second day.

The first day of school is always laugh and games, but the second day is when things get serious. Clubs open up, secret relationships, homework. All that good stuff.

Feliciano yawned as he dragged his way to first period. Entering the room, he saw that the teacher wasn't here yet, so he made his way to his seat, and laid his hand on the desk. He was about to caught a few more minutes of sleep, when a hand suddenly slapped his back, and he jumped up, "Surprised?" said a raspy voice.

Feliciano looked over to see Gilbert, the very man he feared, and smiled, "Who wouldn't be?" he asked.

Gilbert let out a laugh, "How was your first day of school, kid? Meet any nice women?"

Monika came to mind for the first time that day. Feliciano gulped, and his eyes darted, "Uh, n-no...?" he said slowly.

The other male raised an eyebrow, "I could hook you up if you want." he said, "I know a couple of women who are dying to get with me," he smirked, "I think they would settle for you."

Well, that stung. But, he knows Gilbert was only kidding, so he pushed out a laugh. The bell rang, and the teacher walked in with an immediate lesson. Feliciano tried his best to stay awake during it.

* * *

Well, the next three hours were uneventful. It was now his fourth hour, and his least favorite one at that. History.

What was worse about it, this was American History. He doesn't know anything about the United States, so he was almost positive he is going to fail this class. He was never good at remembering the dates and time.

The teacher called out the names, then class begun, "As for your first grade of the year," said the teacher, "I am going to pair you all up in twos. You and your partner will write an essay, and make a timeline of any period you choose. But, one rule is, it has to involve the United States." he reached into a box, "this box has everyone in this class' name in it. When I call out your name, stand up and stand next to your partner."

The name calling began. Feliciano remand seated, watching many others stand. Some were gagging at their partners, others didn't seem to mind who they were paired with. What with a shrug, or a smile.

Finally, Feliciano's name was called. He stood up. The girls who were left without a partner all crossed their fingers, hoping to get paired with him. He could only smile at the flattery.

"Kiku Honda." the teacher said. Kiku Honda? Who was that?

His questioned was answered when a short, raven haired man stood. He was short, and thin. He looked very serious, so Feliciano doesn't know how to communicate with him. But, he does look a little familiar. Maybe when he gets a closer look, he'll recognize him.

Kiku made his way over to Feliciano. They were sent outside to the hall to discuss what they were going to do. Feliciano was the first to speak, "Ve, ciao!" he said, waving, "I am Feliciano Vargas!" he stuck out a hand for him to shake, a smile on his face.

Kiku stared at Feliciano for a while, which caused him a little discomfort, then went for his hand, "Kon'nichiwa. I am Honda Kiku." he said back, shaking his hand slowly then withdrawing it, "it is nice to be partnered up with you, Feliciano-san. I was hoping to, actually."

Feliciano took back his hand. He tilted his head to the side, confused for two reasons. One, being Kiku's accent, and two, he was hoping to be paired with him? "Ve~?" he asked.

Kiku just shook his head, "It's nothing." he said, "let us start our project."


End file.
